Strawberry Kisses
by DarkeStar
Summary: PercyOliver. Oneshot, ficlet. Revised minorly, added header. Additional revision may come within the week. Keywords: heat, ice cream, kisses. BTW: I'd adore a nice review


Title: Strawberry Kisses

Author: Darkstar (a.k.a. Syrai)

Status: Complete (1/1) {Ficlet}

Category: Romance, fluff

Spoilers: None that I can see

Sequel/Season info: No sequel, no prequel.  One-shot

Rating: PG13 (not really, but just to be safe.)

Warnings: None beyond slash, but that's not really a warning, more like an afterthought.

Summary: None.  Keywords: Heat, ice cream, kisses.

Disclaimer: I do not own them (the characters, environment, concept) but I do own the plot and the ideas herein and any original characters I may add.

Notes: I wrote this for Katey, since there's no sign of _sweet lovin'_ in The Cost Of Kisses for a while.

Strawberry Kisses

               "Hot."

               Percy "mm-hmmed."

               Oliver looked up from where he was fanning himself with a Quidditch magazine and scowled at the other boy.  Percy was sprawled on his bed, seemingly half asleep, unaffected by his roommate's expression.

               "Sticky too."

               "Mm…"

               "Aren't you hot?"

               "A bit."

               "Miserable day for Quidditch practice."

               A slow smile curled onto Percy's lips and he cracked open one eye.  "Well, cap'n, I imagine that would be your fault, seeing as how you decide when and where, eh?"

               Oliver considered throwing a pillow but decided the energy going into it wouldn't be worth the end result.  He settled for muttering under his breath.  Percy gave a sleepy sigh and settled his head into the pillow of his arms again; smile still hovering over his parted lips.

               "Perce…?"

               "Mm."

               "I'll be back."

               "Mm hmm."

               Oliver levered himself up and pushed sweaty bangs off his forehead.  He didn't even bother with the robes but went out in the light cotton shirt and baggy shorts he'd pulled out of the bottom of his trunk earlier.  It was too damn hot to wear anything else, even Percy had admitted to that.

               Hah.  Oliver snorted.  Percy had yet to even break a sweat.

               A smile settled on Oliver's face at that thought, a decidedly wicked and delighted smile.

               The common room was mostly empty, and the few students who had ventured from their rooms barely glanced up as he came through, holding a container he'd gotten from the kitchens.

               Percy didn't even stir as he came back in the room, though he did lift his head a bit when Oliver settled beside him on the bed.  "Unbearable, this heat," Oliver remarked conversationally as he pried the lid from the container.

               "Been worse."

               "Not that I can remember.  You never do you know, remember when it's been worse.  At least, I've always found that."

               Percy cracked open an eye when he felt Oliver pushing his shirt up.  "Ol, it's definitely too hot for-."  The redhead broke off into a rather undignified squawk.

               With a smile Oliver spread the strawberry ice cream out on his lover's smooth, pale back.  "What were you saying, Perce?" Oliver asked, licking his fingers clean.

               After a moment Percy let out an unsteady breath and murmured, "I hope you're going to clean that up."

               "Thought had crossed my mind," he answered, tugging Percy's now pink stained shirt off the slender body.  His hands moved down the shoulders, ice cream oozing from between his fingers, and Percy shivered, back arching.

               "Too hot?"

               "I'm sure you'll cool me right now."

               Oliver kissed his way up Percy's spine, stopping long enough to nip at the back of the neck.  Percy groaned at the teeth closing over his skin, the hot tongue lapping at the mark, the cool, sticky lips laying a soft apology.

               "Beautiful."

               "Ol…"

               "Yes Perce?"

               "I'm still hot."

               Oliver laughed and laid more strawberry kisses to pale, freckled skin.


End file.
